


Tenderness

by Hauno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: Mari tries to comfort Riko when she has her usual bouts of depression.





	Tenderness

‘’Riko, sweetheart… Could we please talk? Maybe I can do something for you…’’

Mari frowned, setting down a platter with two tea cups, a small kettle, and some sugar, onto the table where her girlfriend, Riko, had been sitting all curled up into a ball with a blanket covering her. Usually, Riko wouldn’t get like this; but she knew that she was trying to get off of her medication because her doctor had deemed her to be ‘’getting better’’. 

Mari laughed internally at that thought; there would be no way Riko would be able to pull herself out of a slope, especially while she’s not on any medication. She had wondered if something could have happened to her in the past to make her this ill; but she wouldn’t ask, it’d be rude, and not to mention, they’d only just started dating recently. She didn’t want to invade Riko’s personal space, after all; and it really wasn’t any of her business, but she wanted to do her best that she could to help her be able to get out of this slump.

Riko sighed, looking up at Mari who had just sat down next to her. ‘’I don’t know if there is anything you can do, Mari-- I usually get out of it myself anyways. I wouldn’t want you to worry too much about me…’’ Riko forced a smile, and Mari forced one back, not very convinced. 

‘’I can still try to do things for you, Riko.’’

‘’It’s not necessary, Mari.’’

‘’You do things for people you love.’’ 

Riko turned her head away, knowing Mari’s persistent personality would be trouble. She wasn’t used to having people in her life who wanted to help her; especially someone this close, that she loved ever so dearly. All of Aquors wanted to help her with her condition, and it startled her so much that she shut herself out; completely trying to block out anyone that wasn’t herself. 

Except for Mari. Mari was too nosy, too clingy, too…

Too kind. Riko could never deny anything from her, and that’s why she’d fallen in love with Mari. 

Kind, overconfident, caring Mari.

Riko almost got lost in her train of thought, slowly feeling herself drift away from reality as her body started feeling less and less real--

Mari tapped her on the shoulder; noticing that she had begun to zone out. She was always good at noticing the small details. ‘’Riko, you’re fading out again….’’ 

‘’Ah, I’m sorry.’’

Riko laid her head onto Mari’s shoulder. 

‘’You know, Riko…’’ Mari squeezed Riko’s hand, ‘’I’ll always be with you, no matter what happens. I know you’ve had bad experiences in the past, but…’’

‘’You love me?’’ Riko laughed half-heartedly. ‘’I’ve heard that before, Mari, and- she still- she still left me, too.’’

‘’What Chika did was her decision. Sometimes, things just don’t work out; and I could tell that it was going to go downhill when she started talking to Ruby more often,’’ Mari frowned, ‘’But I’m not like that. When I was with Kanan, I didn’t feel… what I am feeling with you right now. And when I was with Dia, well-- that was purely for other reasons. But you, Riko, I feel different.’’ She cleared her throat, running her fingers through Riko’s hair.

‘’I’m in love with you. I love every single thing about you. The way your hair flows through the wind on breezy summer days, the way you snort so loudly whenever Yoshiko does anything really, really stupid around us, when it’s just us. The way-- the way you look at me is what really draws me to you. 

You have so much love in your eyes, Riko. I love you for the tenderness I feel when I look into them.’’

Riko smiled. 

‘’Thank you.’’

Riko continued to lay on Mari’s shoulder, peacefully; knowing that Mari would always have her ways to make her smile, even when she felt like she wouldn’t make it through the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahh this is my first time uploading anything recent onto here, I hope I did at least an OK job ;;u;;  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
